Family Tipton
by JDog93
Summary: What if London's father only owned his hotel chain as a front? What if he was actually a mafia boss? This is the story of the gang, and their adventure in the underworld of the mafia. Maya/Zack London/Maddie and a little Cody/Bailey
1. Chapter 1

**Family Tipton**

 **A/N: This story is about what would happen if London's father was in the mafia instead of a hotel tycoon. How would that affect her friends, and their adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters from the Suite Life series.**

 **F.T.**

Mr. Tipton stood in his office looking out the window over the city of Boston. It has been three years since his daughter, and her friends, have returned from the S.S Tipton. He sipped slowly on his scotch as he waited for London to get here. When he heard the door open he slowly turned to see London walk in.

"Hey baby girl. Sorry for the late call." Wilfred motioned to the chairs set up in the corner of the office. He poured himself another drink, and joined London in the sitting area?"

"What's wrong Daddy?" London pushed her father to start the conversation. She stared at him as he looked into his glass, as if searching it would give him the answer.

"Baby did I ever tell you why I sent you, and your friends to Seven Seas High?" Wilfred asked looking up at his daughter for the first time since he sat down.

"No, you always just told me it was for the cultural experience. Also, that you were just sending my friends so I wouldn't be bored." Mr. Tipton shakes his head, and finishes his scotch before talking.

"Well I wasn't exactly truthful with you London. When I sent you away there was a war going on between us and the St. Marks. They were gunning down everyone, and family was not excluded. We lost a lot of men, women, and kids. I had to handle that, and I couldn't with the possibility of you being next." Wilfred slowly explained as he got choked up.

"Daddy this doesn't seem like the kind of thing that you need to talk about at 3 a.m., so what are you not telling me?" London demanded. Wilfred sighed, and got up motioning for London to follow him. They walked to the window, and he pointed to the St. Mark hotel. They could see the entire St. Mark family going into the hotel.

"London there is going to be another war. I can't hide you or your friends this time. We don't have the man power to win another war. I want you to join the family business. You can bring any of the friends you have in also. If we want to win we need to gain more members, and we need to be both cunning and ruthless."

"Daddy it's my obligation to protect this family, and I will do what I can. I know for sure that Zach will be able to help us. As far as Cody, and the rest of my friends I'll have to talk to them." London turned to her father, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy" with that London turned, and left her father's office.

 **F.T.**

The next morning London wakes up, and sends a text to the twins, Bailey, Maddie, Maya, Marcus, Woody, and Addison.

 _Guys meet me in my suite at 11:00 p.m. sharp, and please don't be late this is a serious issue._

The whole gang saw the message, and couldn't decide what the issue could be. Only Maddie and the twins know about London's dad. They assumed that if that was the issue she would only text them. When 11:00 finally came London sat on a chair in front of the gang who spread themselves out on her couch, recliners, and loveseat.

"Guys for those in the room who don't know I am not Wilfred Tipton hotel tycoon's daughter." Everyone gave her a look except for Maddie, and the twins.

"I am however the daughter of Wilfred Tipton boss of the Tipton mafia family." Anyone who didn't know already started to laugh at London's statement. Bailey got up to walk over, and hugged London with tears in her eyes.

"London it's so good to see you are working on your sense of humor, but please don't worry me like that again." Before Bailey or anyone could leave London clicked a button on her TV remote. Pictures of her father popped up. Some from newspapers, surveillance, and even an odd eye witness photo or two.

"This is not a joke! I need you all to sit down, and listen!" London was growing impatient with their laughter, which has since died down. Everyone nods and returns to where they are sitting. London spent the next hour explaining what was happening, what her father owned, and the jobs that people in the family.

"My father has brought me into the family business, and we would like for you guys to be apart of it as well. I need you guys to be safe, but I also need you guys for strength. I think this is the perfect way to get both."

"I'm behind you all the way" Zach immediately stands up, and walks up to London hugging her. London smiles as they are hugging whispering a small thank you to him. When they pull apart they see everyone else whispering and trying to decide.

"Well someone needs to make sure my boyfriend doesn't die" Maya nods to London as she joins her and Zach. Slowly the rest of the gang says yes until it is just Bailey, Cody, and Maddie.

"No" Cody refuses to entertain the idea of becoming to bit gangster.

"Have you all lost your mind! The last time it was so bad we had to hide on a cruise ship, but you all want to run into the fire! Have fun Bailey and I will be finishing college and getting real jobs!" Cody gets up and walks out of the suite after finishing his tirade, but Bailey never follows.

"I would follow you any where princess you know that. You think this is the right move than well do it together." Maddie smiles to London, before looking to Bailey who has yet to give an answer.

"I.. well… if Cody…. but you guys….IM SO CONFUSED!" Bailey cries out as tears stain her cheeks. Maddie rubs a hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"There is no wrong answer Bailey, and if you say no I will still make sure nothing happens to you. The same goes for Cody." London sits on Baileys other side and smiles down at her. Finally, Bailey nods her head to London.

"Thank you London I appreciate that, but I can't let you all risk your life to protect me. I'll join too." Bailey sniffles and wipes away the tears. With that London had made herself what the rest of the family would call a crew. Over the next few hours she explained how the family works, and what roles they would be playing.

"Zach, you and Maya are going to be our collectors" London looked at them to make sure they understood their job.

"So, we basically go to the clients, and we get the money that they owe us?" Zach raises an eyebrow.

"Yea exactly" London nodded.

"Wait if they don't pay what do we do?" Maya quickly asks before London told any else their jobs.

"Let's just say the other name for your job is leg braker" London looks at them both, and waits to see if they understand.

"Got it collect by any means necessary" Zach replies nonchalantly, and Maya nods her agreement. London smiles at them happy to know they are behind her all the way.

"Maddie, I think you would be good at book keeping for us" London informed her.

"I think that I can handle that" she nods to her.

"Woody, Marcus, and Bailey I want you three to focus on earning cash for us, get us some legitement businesses we can use as fronts, and start to get shops to need our protection." London informed them of their duties.

"So, do we let you know when we find the businesses and fronts?" Marcus questioned the duties asked of him. Woody and Bailey both look at him thankful he asked.

"Let me know about both, and let Zach or Maya about any shops in need of protection. They will collect the protection money on the first Friday of every month." London answered adding the protection pick up when she realizes she didn't tell them earlier.

"Ok guys thanks for coming, and for helping" London smiles at everyone, before walking towards the kitchen to get cups and a bottle of scotch. She places the cups on the table in front of the couch, and pours a double shot into all seven glasses. Each person in the suite grabs a cup, and waits for London to toast.

"To family Tipton" London toasts with a smile as she raises her glass up in the air.

"Salute!" The rest of the group raises their glasses, and pours the drink down their throats. London takes three pieces of paper, and hands them to Woody, Bailey, and Marcus as they head to the door.

"Here is a tailor that can help you guys get an appropriate wardrobe. It's on the house I will take care of the bill." The three nods and smile thanks as they head out of the suite, and get to work.

"London, you want us to do anything? Or should we just wait until we need to collect?" Maya asked London when she gets back from letting the others out.

"Just take care of your wardrobes, and other than that just relax until tomorrow. Tomorrow I want to show you guys some of the places you already need to collect from, some people that are known for owing us money, and hopefully be able to show you the base of operations if the others can find somewhere adequate." London told the two, and hands them the same pieces of paper she did the others. Zach smiles and leans in to give London a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for this opportunity London. You let me know if you ever need back up Boss." They smile at each other, before Zach loops his arm around Maya heading towards the door together.

"I would be jealous if I didn't know how much he loves Maya" Maddie smiles at London.

"What about how much I love you?" London smirks leaning in, and kisses Maddie deeply. Her right hand slowly dropping to Maddie's round ass, and squeezing it. Maddie lets her left-hand weave into London's hair, and lightly pull on it. The two make their way to the couch, and fall onto it.

"Oh, I know how much you love me baby, but show me again" Maddie smiles up at London, and London returns it as she dips her hand into the waist band of Maddie's sweat pants. One finger slowly runs along the edges of her pussy, and London bites down on her neck marking her territory.

"Only if you promise to repay me my little candy girl" London whispers after pulling off Maddie's neck with a pop. With that her finger slowly dips into Maddie's soaked pussy. She pumps her finger slowly, almost painfully slow, as she smirks at Maddie.

"I didn't hear a promise" London starts to pull her hand out of the sweats.

"Maybe you didn't want this" London smirks at Maddie, and as soon as the finger is out of her pussy Maddie stared daggers at London.

"You know that I am going to repay you, now get back down there!" Maddie seethed at the loss of contact. While she giggles London puts her hand back against Maddie's pussy, and lets two fingers slip in this time. She pumps her fingers as her other hand works to get Maddie's shirt over her head. Once it's off she makes quick work of Maddie's bra, and brings her mouth down on top of Maddie's left nipple. Allowing her teeth to graze it before biting down, and pulling on it. Maddie moans at the stimulation of both her pussy, and her nipple. She grabs London's long dark locks, and grips them tightly as she lets the pleasure hit her. London switches to just sucking on the nipple, and adds a third finger to Maddie's pussy. It's not long before she can feel the walls tighten up on her fingers.

"Your close baby now cum for me" London pumps hard and fast trying to get Maddie off. Maddie squeezes her eyes tight, and moans as London keeps working on her. As she gets closer she pulls London in for another kiss moaning into her girlfriend's lips as she finally cums all over London's fingers and couch.

"Oh my god thank you baby! Thank you so much!" Maddie smiles and peppers London with kisses as they lay there.

"You still owe me" London whispers to Maddie.

"Later you wore me out Princess" Maddie giggles as she slowly drifts off.

 **F.T.**

"Hey kid can you help me I'm a little turned around" A man calls Cody over as he is making his way down the street. Cody looks up from his shoes dragging on the sidewalk, and nods.

"Sure, where are you trying to get?" Cody asks the man as he walks towards him.

"The Tipton hotel you wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" the guy asks.

"I'm actually heading that way now. If you would like to follow me." Cody offers an easy solution, and walks away without waiting for an answer. The guy smirks showing off a gold tooth, and follows Cody down the road for about a mile. When they make it to the hotel they walk in, and Cody sees his brother and his girlfriend sitting in the lobby.

"Well we are here" Cody tells him, and nods to the guy as he walks over towards Zach and Maya. Marcus, Bailey, and Woody walk over when they get in the hotel a few seconds later. The guy smirks and snaps a picture of the group. He waits around the lobby until the moment was right. About twenty or thirty minutes later London and Maddie walk out of the elevator towards the group. After a few words are exchanged the group starts to leave.

"Damn it I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back." Marcus turns and runs back into the hotel. He finds the wallet laying on the couch he was waiting on. When he turns around all he knows is the pain he feels. The bang of a gunshot makes the whole lobby go into a panic, and rush out of the hotel. The gang turns, and tries to find Marcus but he is nowhere to found. Cody sees the man he helped get her walk by, and notices he is mouthing the word thanks to him.

"What did you do to him" Cody screams trying to get to the guy, but the crowd is to dense. The guy laughs, and makes his way to a waiting town car. With some work Zach and Woody can force an opening for the group to get back in. When they do make it to the lobby they see Marcus on the floor clutching his chest. London quickly whips out her phone, and calls someone.

"Doc I'm coming to you with someone. He was shot in the chest. Center mass, I don't think they were aiming to kill. Ok. Ok I will be there shortly." London speaks into her phone, and answers some unheard questions. Everyone looks at her, as she texts someone.

"This is the doctors address. She works for us. Get him there quick I need to talk to my father, and see how he wants this handled." She tells Zach as his phone beeps notifying him of an incoming message. He nods, and has Woody help him grab Marcus. As they head to the elevator Maya grabs keys from London, and heads out with them.

"Maddie come on we need to get out of here, and see my father." London takes Maddie's hand, and leads her towards the exit.  
"London, I got the guys plate. We can call the cops, and have him arrested." Cody shows London the paper as he makes his way to the two girls, and Bailey who has been waiting at the door.

"It doesn't work that way! I told you I would protect you guys, but I can't help if you won't let me handle the problems." London scorned Cody. He frowns and shakes his head, before turning his head to his girlfriend.

"She's right Cody. We can't let them shoot one of us, and just call the cops. You might not want to be part of this, but we do and we need to handle this the right way." Bailey tried to explain to Cody in an intellectual way.

"So, you're just a common mobster now? You are going to just kill people because they hurt a friend? That isn't how the world works!" Cody starts getting hysterical.

"Cody that was one of our best friends that got shot, and you think we are wrong to want to handle this ourselves? Maybe it is a good thing you didn't want to join us, because frankly I do not think you can make the hard decision." Maddie yells at Cody, and grabs the paper from his hands.

"Just so you don't try and do something stupid, and get our other friends hurt." She rips the paper into shreds, before continuing to the car with London.

"You need to get used to this, and quick before you lose your friends." Bailey told him heading in the direction London and Maddie went.

"They are not my friends. They are new people in my friends' bodies." Cody spit out angrily.

"Well than you are going to lose me too" Bailey frowns getting into the backseat of the car, and leaving with the girls.

 **A/N: So, this is a new story that I have been thinking about writing for a long time. I didn't really know how to write it, or how the story should go. I have put a lot of thought into the plot of this, but if you see anything that you think could be improved please let me know. Also, if there is anything you would like to see in the story let me know, and I will do me very best to include it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always, I own just the plot.

Zack looked to back seat quickly, and the sight filled him with rage. There in the backseat was his best-friend Marcus, with a bullet hole in his chest. Woody his other best-friend sat there holding his hand over the wound, but even still there was blood all over the car.

"We will be there soon buddy just hold on!" Maya just looked at her boyfriend as he sped down the highway. He must have been doing at least 95, and she could feel every twitch the car made. This was a luxury car, a BMW, made to cruise in leisure not speed like a child. She so wanted to tell him to slow down, but knew better.

"He will be fine baby just focus on getting us there." She put her hand on top of his shifting hand. The car screamed down the last stretch of the highway, and took the last exit. They quickly make some turns, and find themselves on a long winding driveway. They quickly head down the driveway to the front of the house.

"DOC WE ARE HERE!" Maya bangs on the door after getting out of the car. Zack and Woody are carrying Marcus towards the house. When the Doctor opens the door, he ushers the group into the house, and helps the boys get Marcus onto the operating table. After getting him down he kicks the three out of the house again.

"I will tell you when your friend is ready. Now someone get rid of the car." The Doctor orders them quickly, and walks into the house rapidly. With no words Zach walks to the car, starts the engine, and heads back up the driveway. The rearview mirror shows the dust clearing from his quick departure. When he sees the dust clears his friend and girl friend are looking at him confused. He knows they must think he has gone crazy, but he couldn't sit there and wait to hear that his best-friend couldn't be saved. He needed to get away, and calm down before he let anyone see him. He heads towards an industrial park a few miles down the road. He pulls to the back of the lot, and grabs some paper from the glove compartment.

"Yo anyone around!?" Zack shouts out while lying on the horn. He waits for a few minutes, and when no one comes around he gets out. He stuffs a bunch of papers into the gas tank, and takes his lighter out flicking the lighter. He lights the papers, and walks off towards the way he came. When he is at the entrance to the industrial park he hears the explosion of the car. He quickens his steps heading towards a gas station he saw on the way. He walks in grabs a water, a pack of cigarettes, a can of chewing tobacco, and a Gatorade. He saw the fire engines, cop cars, and ambulances head towards to the car he left. He emptied the water bottle and put some of the chew into his bottom lip, before he headed towards the Doctor's house. It was about thirty minutes until he made it back to the house, and as he walked down the driveway he saw a new car there.

"Zachary Martian!" He gulped a little at the sound of an angry London Tipton yelling at him. He spits into the bottle before trying to respond.

"Sorry London I couldn't…" Zach tried, but three women were already making their way to him and not one looked happy with him. Maya looked like she was worried sick, London looked like fire was about to have fire come out of her ears, and Maddie is somewhere in between them.

"I hope you know that what you did was stupid! We have one friend hurt already! Why would you go off by yourself!?" London screamed and slapped him in the back of his head.

"London I'm sorry, but how could I just sit here and wait to hear that one of my closest friends might be dead? I couldn't do that, and I couldn't leave him alone either. I did what I thought best next time I'll call, and ask what you want done next time. I'm sorry boss." Zack spoke quietly and quick after spitting again.

"I am talking to you as a friend not your boss Zack. You scared us. You must be careful now Zack we have another family after us. Please start to think through your plans, and don't just act like you did when we were kids." London rolled her eyes, and walked over to the car sitting in the driver's seat. Zack spit again, and looked right at Maddie.

"Mad I know what your gonna say. You've been saying it since I was twelve, and I get it I really do." Zack swears.

"Yea and you say that every time." She smiles, and shakes her heads.

"Yet you still always let me off the hook" Zack smirks cockily. Maddie smirks at him, before heading towards the car to meet up with her girlfriend. Zack spits another time looking to Maya now, and is afraid to speak first.

"So, you ran away, didn't tell me why, where you were going, what you were doing, if or when you were coming back, and your bought chewing tobacco. Is there anything I missed?"

"I know baby I know. You didn't miss anything, but I did get you this." Zack hands a pack of cigarettes to Maya.

"This makes it only slightly better, but when we get back for the night we are having a real conversation about today?" Maya says taking one out of the pack before Zack lights it for her. He wraps an arm around her, and looks down at his sneakers.

"Babe I am so sorry, and we can have a talk tonight. But I need to say this, and I need you to know I meant it. I am sorry that I left, but I kept thinking about how Marcus might not make it. He might die in there, and I will lose one of the people that matter most to me. Than I think how what if it was you, and that maybe Cody was right. I don't regret joining, but I regret you and the other joining. I will always be there to protect you guys no matter what, but how can I protect you guys in this life?" Zack has a few tears in his eyes, and refuses to look up. That is until Maya laughs at him, and it was no chuckle. It was a deep loud laugh that reverberated through the air, and caused Woody and Bailey to raise their heads in the direction of their friends.

"Zack, you can't protect everyone, and the fact that you want to makes me love you even more. However, you can't get upset and runaway either. That wasn't a good decision anyway you look at it, and I know you wanted to get rid of the car but what if the cops responded to quick. You need to act like the man you are now, and not the boy you were years ago, ok?" Maya smiles at him lightly. Zack nods and grabs her hand, before heading to London's car to be with their friends. They get there, and Woody raises an eyebrow at Zack holding out his hand.

"Words Woodster" He chuckles throwing the can to his outstretched hand.

"Thank you" Woody laughs putting the lip into his lip, and goes to spit on the floor.

"Eww Woodie at least use a bottle like ZACK!" London yells throwing her empty water bottle to him. He rolls his eyes, but spits in there. Maddie gets out with London, and all six friends stand together talking and laughing trying to forget about what they were waiting for. London and Maya were the only two to some, and Woodie and Zack the only to spit. The whole time Bailey kept looking at them and thinking how dirty they seem, and thinking how Cody is the only one that would see her point. She shakes her thoughts out of her head, and is the first to notice the sound of an approaching car.

"Um guys what do you think that is?" Bailey asked unsure and worried. London doesn't say a word, and pops the trunk of her Audi. Zack and Woody quickly grab an assault rifle each, and step in front of the girls.

"Go inside we will handle this" Zack spoke with finality, and left no room for anyone of the girls room to argue. They ran into the house after each grabbing a gun. They got inside, and tried to catch a peak of what was happening outside. They couldn't see much though other than Zack's back tense when the other car emptied out.

"You fucked up!" was the last thing they heard Zack say before he and woody opened fire.


End file.
